Peach's Sugar Dilemma
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Princess Peach is hungry, so she decides to get a tasty, sugary treat! But when she finds none, and when Kirby eats the last sugary treat, Peach gets mad, and she attacks Kirby! Rated M for Mario!


**Peach's Sugar Dilemma**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla: Here's something cute that I think most of you will enjoy... our favorite princess wants something with sugar, and when a certain cute and cuddly pink puffball eats the only trace of it, Peach gets mad and takes action! What will happen afterwards? Find out, and read and enjoy, ladies and gentlemen!

Disclaimer: Princess Peach Toadstool, Kirby, Toad, and all other characters, areas, and references belong to Nintendo. Though the sugary treats... (munches on candy)

--------

It was a normal day in the Super Smash Brothers Mansion. Princess Peach Toadstool was taking her usual stroll down the hallway, but she then stopped as she glanced down at her stomach, which was growling.

Peach gasped, and she then giggled, holding her stomach with her right arm. "Oh! I guess this walk made me hungry." She licked her lips. "Maybe I'll have myself a sugary treat..."

As she came down the stairway, she made her way into the kitchen, and she opened the cabinets. There was salt, pepper, flour, and even garlic, but no traces of sugar. Peach huffed, and she opened the refrigerator. There was plenty of food there, but alas, there was no source of sugar.

Peach fumed, and she slammed the refrigerator in anger, folding her arms and growling as she noticed Kirby walking into the kitchen. The pink puffball shifted his eyes, and he then burrowed under the cabinet, resurfacing to get out a piece of fluffy, sugary vanilla cake! Peach gasped as Kirby smiled and ate the whole piece of cake.

"Kirby!" Peach exclaimed, getting out her frying pan, "That wasn't nice!"

Kirby blinked, and he turned around to see Peach, and he then screamed, waving his small, chubby arms around. "Ahh! Peach, what are you doing here!?"

Peach rolled her eyes. "I'm obviously hungry, genius! And you could have shared that piece of vanilla cake with me so I wouldn't go and rat you out, but now that you did, not only will I rat you out, but I'll **beat you up**!" She stomped on the pink puffball and then she whacked the frying pan into Kirby, sending him ricocheting around the kitchen, bouncing off the walls and crashing through the stain glass window on the northern end, landing on the soft, firm green grass surrounding the mansion.

As Kirby prepared to get up, he turned around, only to get whacked in the face by the frying pan and sent soaring high up in the clear blue sky. Peach ran over to the spot where Kirby was to land, and placing away her frying pan, she took off her crown and performed her down smash attack, smashing Kirby flat on the grass. Kirby got up and kicked Peach few inches away, before sucking her into his mouth and spitting her out, copying her crown. Peach then plucked several white turnips from the ground and tossed them at Kirby, but he blocked them with Toad, who punched at the turnips. Peach then got into the air and twisted her hip, using her Peach Bomber on Kirby, which impaled him towards the mansion. Kirby moaned in great pain as he smashed into the outer wall of the mansion's west side, and then plopped down to the ground. The crown he was wearing broke, and Toad jumped out and kicked Kirby in the stomach, before running off. Kirby twitched, but he was picked up by Peach, who slapped him several times and butt bumped the injured pink puffball into the outer wall of the mansion.

Just as Peach was about to slam her butt into Kirby from the air, Kirby sucked the plucky human princess into his mouth, and he then turned around and spat her out into the wall, damaging her. Kirby grinned, and he whacked Peach with his own wooden hammer, finishing up with a slice attack. The pink puffball then ran back into the Super Smash Brothers Mansion as fast as he could, heading up to his room and putting wooden piles on it to block off the entrance.

Peach moaned as she held her stomach in pain. "Ourgh... mamma mia..." She said, covering her mouth, "I'm so dizzy, I feel like I'm going to throw up... huh?" She glanced to her right to see a little, delicate vanilla cupcake sitting right by her on the green grass. She gasped as she picked it up and glanced at it, her mouth watering. "Is...this for me...?" She then noticed a letter by where the vanilla cupcake was, and she picked it up, reading aloud:

_To the fairest princess of them all. My sweet, lovable Princess Peach, I know how you love sugary treats, and when you really want it on the bleakest of times, then get it you shall. Let this be a connection to say that I love you, and for you, I will go great lengths to do anything. With great and never-ending love, Mario._

Peach hugged the letter, a smile gracing her face. She said to herself with joy, "Oh, Mario, you will never anger me, no matter what silly things you do." With that said, she ate the vanilla cupcake, got back up and headed back into the mansion, with thanking Mario in her mind as she merrily sung to herself.

THE END


End file.
